


Ghost Stories (I)

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Episode: s06e04 Orders, brothers keep looking over their brothers, even once dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: They said brothers keep looking over brothers, even when they marched away first.





	Ghost Stories (I)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on tumblr forever ago, cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

Jesse stopped, turned to look back. The lot of them was coming back from the gym, Tebec and Kick and Kix and a squad of shinies, all ready to hit the showers and get to the mess before the end of their off-shift. He had been walking right next to Kix, but between one blink and the next his brother had stopped walking. 

Kix was frozen on the spot, staring at an empty corridor with his fists clenched.

“Kix? You okay?”

Kix whirled around, looking at Jesse like he had no idea he had been there, then back at the corridor. “You didn’t—“

“You ok, brother? You look like you were dropped naked and unarmed in front of a battalion of tinnies.” Tebec punctuated his words with a laugh and a clap on Kix’s shoulder, steering him back toward the rest of them.

“Lights playing tricks on me. I’m fine,” Kix said. 

Jesse touched the back of his hand in concern— Kix glanced at him, shook his head. Their code, a quick  _ are you okay - I’m fine - it can wait _

But as he followed them to the showers, Jesse saw Kix taking a long look at the empty corridor.

Later, much later, in the safety of their bunk room and the five minutes before lights out, shoulder to shoulder on Jesse’s bunk and touching up the blue stripes on their armor, Kix started, and stopped, and finally told Jesse what had happened:

Kix could have sworn he had seen Tup walking through that corridor.


End file.
